The Order of the Phoenix: ANBU
by Shadow-Of-The-9th-Moon
Summary: Naru is a great leader,but no one knows. Accept her second in Command of the ANBU. Now she is put in command of a mission to protect a wizard. To do so however she will have to reveal herself to her team. All her friends. Harry Potter crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_The Order of the Phoenix: ANBU_

_A Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter._

_True Commander_

_Nine Jounins stood in the office of the Hokage. Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure the Village Hidden in the Leaves, surveyed them all silently. They were Hyuuga Neji, the cold Hyuuga prodigy. Nara Shikamaru, the Nara genius and best strategist in the village. Inuzuka Kiba, the best tracker. Uchiha Sasuke, the apathetic prodigy. Tenten, the weapon mistress. Yamanaka Ino, interrogation specialist. Hyuuga Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress. Haruno Sakura, the best medic nin besides the Godaime herself, And Uzumaki Naru, a supposed blond idiot with little intelligence and a goofy smile._

_"Alright listen up. I have a mission. It's a prolonged mission. I will be sending ten shinobi-" Tsunade was abruptly cut off. _

_"But there are only nine here." Sakura stated with a frown._

_"For this mission I will be sending my two best ninja in command. Eight jounin will be going with them." Everyone in the room was now very confused. Suddenly Naru paled._

_"Tsunade you don't mean-! You can't! I can't. They're not ready. Your not seriously-"_

_"Silence, Naru. It's time they knew the truth. You are not a jounin. It's time to be who you were born." She glanced at the confused faces of the jounins. Then Sakura spoke up._

_"Tsunade-sama, what are you talking about? What do you mean Naru's not a jounin?" Tsunade locked gazes with Naru and did not look away as she spoke._

_"I mean exactly that. Also for the mission Uzumaki Naru will not be joining you. Instead you will be accompanied by the ANBU Commander. The commander is a Sealmaster and the Fox Sannin. She is the ninja known throughout the Elemental Countries as Youkai Kaze or Demon Wind. You will also have her second in command with you." Needless to say everyone was shocked. To send eight jounin on a mission is not that uncommon, but to send the ANBU Commander and Second was almost unheard of. They were also quite intimidated. The Youkai Kaze is someone that was considered only a myth. Then Shikamaru asked,_

_"Who is this woman and why can't Naru come?"_

_"Well that is the catch. Naru is going. The commanders name is Namikaze Naru. She's the Kyuubi vessel and the only daughter of the Yondaime. Naru drop the Genjutsu." Everyone looked on in shock as Naru nodded then "Kai" Before them stood Naru, but she was taller with a more woman like figure. Her eyes were hard and showed a keen intelligence. She did not smile. Her clothes were different too. She wore a dark blue skirt with slits in the sides that went to mid thigh. She wore orange shorts underneath. She also wore a dark blue sleeveless top over an orange tank. She wore black knee high boots with black fingerless gloves. Her weapons pouches were strapped to her thighs and she had a katana strapped to her hip. The outfit was completed by the white trench coat she wore trimmed with crimson flames just like her father's except for the kanji up the back reading __'Commander'_. Everyone gaped at the change. Then Naru spoke her eyes sad.

"I'm sorry I lied to you all. Please don't be angry with me. I was afraid to tell you that I was the Kyuubi's vessel and when you found out I was upset. I thought you'd hate me. When you didn't I knew it was only because of the way I acted. I knew that if you knew I was the Demon Wind or the Commander you would hate me too. I am sorry." They all looked pissed.

"That's ridiculous! We don't hate you! How could we Naru? So your the Yondaime's daughter. I think we all could have figured it out sooner or later. I mean you do look alike. That means you know who your family is. So what if your higher rank or a legend. Your still our friend." Ino stated this angrily. Neji smirked. 

" Once again you have proved me wrong about fate. I don't understand why you were at the academy since it was obviously an act." Naru blushed.

"Your right of course. I have been the commander since I was nine, captain at six. I was there to protect my life and after a while all of yours. If the villagers saw me as a threat they'd kill me. I was acting, but not any more than the rest of you." They all looked shocked. Now Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we all know I'm not really a loud idiot now am I? No. So what makes you think everyone else isn't acting. Ino really does care about more than her looks and doesn't hate Shika. Shikamaru isn't really lazy and doesn't think everything is troublesome. Tenten really does like to look good and is a little shy. Neji is not fate obsessed and can be really sweet, but loves to tease. Hinata is not shy at all and could probably give Anko a run for her money. Kiba is not a womanizer and can also be quiet and sweet. Sakura still likes a certain person, but is not obsessed and she has never been a fangirl. Sasuke is not really an arrogant prig and actually misses his brother. Did I miss anyone?" Everyone stared. Neji spoke.

"Not that I'm surprised, but how did you know about me?" She smiled.

"I wore so many masks that reading people is second nature now. Your all very good actors though." They all looked very pleased. Except Tsunade who looked annoyed that she had four teams with at least two members who had been acting. That's going to cause paperwork. 

"Well now that everyone, or well you guys, know about Naru it's time you met her second in command." At this Naru looked apprehensive. 

"He's back already? I thought his last mission would take longer. Are you sure this is a good idea Tsunade? I mean there are still the problems of people wanting to kill him and people not knowing the truth." Tsunade nodded.

"That's why you will explain." Naru's eyes widened. She sighed.

"Fine. He is my second." She turned to the rest of the jounins. 

"Now I want you all to listen carefully. My second has been working as a spy for many years and has saved my life many times. He has been second in command since I became commander. I trust him absolutely. Do you understand?" They all nodded.

"Good. My second in command is Uchiha Itachi." There was a moment of silence as the information sank in. Then everyone shouted.

"WHAT?!" Everyone was shocked and all asking questions.

"_The _Uchiha Itachi?" Ino asked.

"The one that's constantly trying to kill you?" Neji asked

"The S-class missing nin?" Tenten questioned.

"The man who killed my clan is your Second?" Sasuke growled. Naru rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. Sasuke Itachi did not kill your clan." 

"Like hell he didn't! I was there remember?!" He glared at her. Naru sighed.

"I'm not saying that what you saw wasn't real. The person that you saw as Itachi was really Uchiha Shisui under a genjutsu. He gained the Mangekyo by killing his lover Uchiha Miya two days earlier on a mission. He then staged his own death. He waited for Itachi to leave and then slaughtered the entire clan. He spared you to pin the blame on Itachi. The real Itachi was on a mission for the Sandaime. When he got back he found you unconscious and his family dead. He went to the Sandaime and instead of clearing his name he became our spy in Akatsuki. First however he went after Shisui. When he finally caught up with him, they fought and Itachi killed him. Shisui was his closest friend at the time so add that to the loss of his family and he gained the Mangekyo. Ever since then he's been acting. I know this story to be the truth. I trust him." She finished her story with a firm voice. They could all tell she spoke truly. It was to good to believe for Sasuke. His brother hadn't betrayed him. He frowned.

"How do you know that's the truth? How do you know?"

"She knows because she was there." Another voice answered. Everyone turned to see Uchiha Itachi standing in the doorway. He stood with a weasel mask in hand in full ANBU gear. He watched Sasuke carefully. 

"Naru was my partner on my mission that night. She was with me when I found you. It was she who brought you to the hospital. She then went after Shisui with me. When I fought him I was badly injured and she healed me saving my life. She was my Captain." He shifted his eyes to Naru and smirked. 

"Taicho." He nodded to her. She smiled back.

"Itachi, you know I'm not your Captain anymore. It's good to see you again. I see your still as silent as ever around others." Everyone raised an eyebrow at this. Itachi moved closer to stand in front of Naru.

"And I see your still the most beautiful woman in ANBU." Everyone's eyes widened at this. They were all thinking the same thing.

'_Oh My God! He's hitting on her!'_

Naru rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. 

"Why, Itachi, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were flirting with me." She teased.

"It seems I can't hide anything from you Naru-chan." 

"Hm. You wouldn't happen to have an interest in me now would you?" Amusement danced in his crimson eyes at her reply. His voice became a murmur. 

"And what if I do?" To everyone else he still seemed to be teasing her, but her eyes widened as she saw seriousness in his eyes as they looked into hers. 

"You shouldn't tease Itachi-kun." She purred. Itachi blinked then chuckled as everyone gawked at them. They all looked on in absolute astonishment as the two ninja flirted. Then Sasuke spoke.

"Did one of you slip something in my morning tea? Because I swear I just saw my brother flirting with my best friend." He sounded dazed. He was answered by a wide awake Shikamaru. 

"No. I think we all just hallucinated, because I could swear I just heard an Uchiha laugh." Then Ino spoke.

"If I didn't think I was drunk I'd say they weren't just teasing either." Sakura noticed as well.

"Look how close they are. There's definitely something there, or would be if we weren't having such a weird dream." Naru and Itachi looked slightly annoyed. 

"Your not drunk or hallucinating you morons. Itachi and I are old friends, and not all Uchihas are Emo Avengers." There were several chuckles as Sasuke glared at her. Then Itachi spoke amused.

"You know she's right, Otouto. You are emo." Sasuke turned his glare on him. 

"Shut up. You want me to start trying to kill you again, Aniki? Besides your only agreeing with her because you like her."

"That's not true. Though I do like her." Everyone gawked. He just gave a small smile.

"WHAT!?" Several people shouted. He answered calmly.

"I admit it. I like Naru. How could I not? She's amazing. Everyone who know s her likes her. She is a great ninja and a brilliant person. She's strong, funny, gentle, intelligent, she's everything you could ask for."

"ITACHI!" Naru was blushing. Then Kiba spoke.

"Wait. Naru. As in goofy, loud, never think before you act Naru." Itachi was shaking his head.

"No. That's the mask Naru, the villagers Naru. I'm talking about _My Naru." Several pairs of eyes widened at this. Naru just smiled._

_"The real Naru. Namikaze Naru. The silent Demon Wind. The emotionless commander. The calm sannin. The beautiful woman. The Naru none of you have seen. My Naru." Sasuke smirked. _

_"Looks like Aniki's in love." He teased. Itachi glared._

_" What about your feelings for pinky there." Sakura looked confused while everyone else smirked knowingly. Itachi had a dark glint in his eyes._

_"Don't look so smug Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Nara. I could say some things about you too." They all paled. Naru laughed. _

_"Be nice Itachi. Your going to scar them." Itachi tried to look innocent._

_"Me? Scar them. I don't know what you mean. I do try to be nice, but I'm afraid I've picked up a bad habit." _

_"Stop enjoying there torment, Itachi-kun. Now everyone pay attention we have a mission. You were saying Tsunade-sama?" _

_"Ah, yes. Your mission will be to protect a boy named Harry Potter. You will be guards in the wizarding school Hogwarts." Everyone stared._

_"Where is this school Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked._

_"In England." _

_"Where?" Kiba asked._

_"England is a place outside the Elemental Countries. It is a place few people here know about, just like few there know about us. There are no ninja there. Instead they have wizards. They also use chakra but they channel it through a stick called a wand. They are far weaker than ninja. Even the weakest academy student could take down a full grown wizard. The boy is a student still. He is fifteen in his fifth year at school. You will guard the entire school but him in particular. You will also be staying on and off with a group called the Order of the Phoenix. All the information you need is in these scrolls. All of you jounin have just been promoted. Here are your ANBU uniforms and masks. You won't have to wear anything but the cloaks and mask for this mission. Your are welcome to make your wardrobe more personalized. Be back here tomorrow same time." They all nodded. Each one picked up a uniform. The designs were fitting. Naturally Naru's was an orange and black fox and Itachi's was a red and black weasel. Sasuke's was a blue and black raven. Shikamaru's was a red and brown sloth. Kiba's was a blue and white dog. Hinata's was a brown and white deer. Neji's was a brown and blue eagle. Tenten's was a black and brown hawk. Sakura's was a black and white tiger. Ino's was a red and white cat. Everyone but Naru and Itachi had the standard black cloaks. Naru's and Itachi's were both black trimmed with white and with the kanji for 'commander' and 'captain' respectively. Naru smiled. _

"_Do you like them? I chose them myself." _

"_I think they're beautiful." Ino said in awe. _

"_We love them of course." Sakura beamed as everyone nodded. Itachi smirked._

"_Told you so." Naru twitched. Others snickered._

"_Remember be here tomorrow. Don't be late." She turned to leave and Itachi went to follow her. _

"_Hey wait! Where has Itachi-san been staying?" Sakura asked curiously. Naru froze. So did Itachi. _

"_I've been on constant missions since I got back three days ago." He answered. Sakura frowned. _

"_Then where are you staying tonight?" Sasuke looked curious._

"_I'm not sure. I'd prefer not staying in the Uchiha district, though. To many memories." Everyone looked at Tsunade. Then someone spoke._

"_He can stay with me." Everyone turned to look at the one who spoke. It was Naru. _

"_What?" Someone asked. Itachi stared at her surprised. She raised an eyebrow._

"_I said you can stay with me. You have to behave though." There were snickers. _

"_Alright. If that's ok with you." He answered. Tsunade smiled._

"_It's settled then." She said. Itachi sighed. _

"_I have a report to file." He walked out. Naru soon followed._


	2. AN

AN: My apologies. This story will be updated by the end of the week. I have recently contracted pneumonia and am currently recovering. The next chpt. is in it's final stages. please be patient.

Shadow


End file.
